Long Kiss Goodbye
by Kure-chan
Summary: Baixar a guarda para um possível amor é algo muito comum, mais até do que se imagina... Mas e quando o destino se encarrega de tentar o possível para que isso não aconteça? [ItaKure]


Aquele certamente não era um dia típico para se iniciar os treinos como genin: estava frio e uma chuva torrencial caía insistentemente lá fora. Não que não estivesse disposta, mas o tempo não ajudava, o que consequentemente acabou resultando no adiamento do primeiro dia de treino.

"_Bem..._" suspirou a jovem ninja, após separar-se de seu time, "_foi praticamente um dia perdido_". Traçou o rumo da sua casa, ligeiramente afastada das demais. Morava lá há pouco tempo e achava ser um local bastante agradável, com exceção dos treinos independentes que muitos faziam por ali, já que o movimento por ali era praticamente escasso. Porém, naquele horário parecia deserto.

Kurenai adentrou seus aposentos, ainda bagunçados por conta da mudança. A cozinha, logo na entrada, parecia pequena com tantas caixas acumuladas em cima da pia e do único balcão que a separava do próximo cômodo: a sala. Era particularmente grande em relação à cozinha, mesmo o sofá ocupando boa parte do espaço e, no meio dela, se encontrava uma pequena mesa de centro totalmente ocupada por duas das coisas que ela mais apreciava: livros e sakê. Podia-se dizer que era muito bem iluminada também, devido a grande janela de vidro ao fundo com uma pequena porta que levava a uma sacada com vista para o quintal. Seguindo pelo corredor, viam-se mais três cômodos: uma sala menor, que serviria como uma sala de estudos (ou, ao menos, era o que pretendia), um banheiro e, finalmente, seu quarto. À sua direita estava o closet, não muito grande, mas com espaço suficiente para mais um banheiro. Ao lado esquerdo da cama, que estava no centro, uma estante guardava os livros que a garota já havia lido, além de algumas decorações; do lado direito, o criado mudo sustentava mais uma garrafa de sakê. E a janela, assim como a sala, servia de acesso à outra sacada – talvez de longe o seu lugar favorito da casa.

Despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Apesar de ainda ser muito cedo, o céu lá fora estava escurecendo e a temperatura caindo mais e mais, mesmo a chuva não estando mais tão forte quanto antes. Pensou que talvez tivesse uma forte tempestade chegando e o ver céu naquele estado era uma provável consequência disso. Terminado o banho, a garota vestiu-se e foi preparar algo para comer, porque claro, sua ansiedade para finalmente embarcar no treinamento ninja era tanta que mal conseguira ingerir seu café naquela manhã. Naquele momento seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um som incômodo de alguém desferindo socos e pontapés nas poucas árvores restantes naquela área. Sabia, é claro, do que se tratava e já havia inclusive criado o hábito de pedir educadamente para que os ninjas com tais comportamentos se retirassem. Mas não dessa vez.

Ela parou, estática, de frente para a sacada da sala, observando atentamente o vulto movendo-se agilmente pela imensa extensão do quintal, segura de que estava adequadamente camuflada. Como todos da vila, tinha certeza de quem se tratava. O garoto pródigo, filho preferido do patriarca do Clã Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. Kurenai achava simplesmente fascinante o fato de um garoto consideravelmente mais novo que ela já estar tão avançado nos ensinamentos ninja, mais até do que muitos ninjas de sua idade. Achava irritante também seu interesse por ele – tinha perfeita consciência de que era mais um adversário, e sua intenção era tornar-se tão boa quanto ele. E assim, presa em devaneios, levou algum tempo até que ela percebesse que o jovem Uchiha interrompera e a observava com certo interesse – mal pode conter um sorriso ao vê-la baixar a cabeça e se retirar timidamente.

Mesmo alguns anos depois, ela sentia o rosto enrubescer ao lembrar-se daquele dia, especialmente por ter baixado a guarda de forma tão leviana e inocente, e a promessa de que nunca deixaria isso acontecer novamente veio quase que por obsequio. Ironicamente ou não, lá estava ela, prestes a embarcar em uma missão com o mesmo jovem de sua memória.

Kurenai chegara no ponto de encontro mais cedo do que o combinado. Estava inquieta desde a noite anterior e se sentia estranhamente despreparada. Já adquirira uma experiência considerável nas missões realizadas ao longo dos últimos anos, porém naquele momento sentia-se como uma principiante – e não era para menos: graduou-se como chunin aos anos 10, entrando para ANBU não muito tempo depois (tornando-se capitão três anos mais tarde) – seu histórico era impressionante e intimidador o suficiente para deixá-la um pouco nervosa. Respirou fundo assim que avistou seu parceiro, controlando suas emoções melhor do que imaginou que faria.

– Bom dia. – disse, examinando-o disfarçadamente. Com seus quinze anos, Itachi se destacava não só pelas suas habilidades como também pelo seu físico. Era consideravelmente alto para a idade com aproximadamente 1,73 cm, seus longos cabelos cor de ébano estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, a franja comprida moldando seu rosto jovial, já maduro pela importância das responsabilidades assumidas. Seus olhos escuros eram intensos e claramente marcados por rugas precoces. Por onde quer que fosse facilmente atraía a atenção feminina e só a sua presença era forte o suficiente para pressionar a moça de uma forma que ela jamais sentira.

– Bom dia...

– Kurenai. Yuuhi Kurenai. – Respondeu ela, entendendo a pausa como uma deixa para se apresentar.

– Sim, claro. Suponho que se lembre de mim tão bem quanto me lembro de você. – disse, divertindo-se internamente com a expressão de embaraço da jovem kunoichi, – Acredito que já esteja pronta para partir, portanto vou apenas repassar o plano. – Seu semblante brincalhão deu rapidamente lugar a um olhar sério e concentrado, enquanto Kurenai ouvia atentamente os detalhes do plano e o papel que deveria desempenhar. A missão em si não era difícil: resumia-se basicamente em espionagem de um possível grupo rebelde que, segundo reportado, andavam se encontrando em reuniões em um vilarejo vizinho. Depois de tudo acertado, eles partiram rumo à vila.

Caminharam bastante durante o dia, o céu limpo dando espaço para o sol do verão esquentar ainda mais a temperatura, colaborando apenas em intensificar o cansaço dos dois conforme anoitecia. Logo a floresta era iluminada com a luz fantasmagórica da lua que surgira, forçando os dois ninjas a darem uma pausa na viagem para acampar. Acenderam uma fogueira e então se acomodaram ao redor dela. O percurso até ali foi completamente silencioso e aquilo parecia incomodar Kurenai. Entretanto, entendia que alguém, na posição dele, não poderia se dar ao luxo de alimentar conversas tolas com outras pessoas. Com isso, soltou um suspiro e recostou-se da melhor e mais confortável maneira.

O Uchiha prestava bastante atenção nos movimentos da kunoichi. Seus olhos exóticos e inacreditavelmente vermelhos o atraíam e era, então, forçado a ignorá-los para que não se deixasse levar pela distração. "_Não tenho tempo para essas coisas_", pensava, balançando levemente a cabeça numa tentativa de afastar o assunto. O que era difícil, já que a moça o encarava com certa curiosidade. Por fim, ele apenas cedeu e a fitou de volta.

– Então...? – Começou ele, fazendo-a recuar a cabeça um pouco para trás, num gesto de surpresa e chegando a conclusão de que ela não esperava que ele seria capaz de dizer alguma coisa.

– Ah, nada! Eu estava apenas... – As palavras faltaram-lhe, percebendo que não conseguiria contornar a abordagem, – Eu apenas... Bem, imagino que você deve se sentir bastante solitário, assumindo tantas incumbências sendo ainda tão jovem...

Itachi ficou um tanto admirado com as palavras. Até então ninguém pareceu se importar com seus sentimentos, com exceção de seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke, a quem amava e considerava, ao lado de sua própria família. Geralmente, tudo que ouvia era "você deve se orgulhar de ter se tornado o shinobi que é hoje" ou "com toda essa habilidade, não me surpreenderia ver você se tornar o próximo Hokage". Ele riu, pois nunca sequer lhe passou pela cabeça a ideia de se tornar um Hokage. A verdade é que essas palavras nada mais eram que palavras vazias, repletas do interesse e egoísmo das pessoas – pessoas que, segundo ele, nunca ganhariam sua confiança – e já estava farto delas. Seu amadurecimento precoce o fez perceber a verdadeira intenção das pessoas ao seu redor.

– Isso é o inevitável. Pessoas se aproximam de mim apenas por interesse, então não tenhoporquême envolver com elas. – Ele engoliu em seco e afastou o cabelo do rosto, pensando em como deixara escapar esse detalhe pessoal para alguém que ele mal conhecia. – É claro que... Não aprecio a solidão, apenas não me deixo levar por pessoas vazias. Isso não significa que eu as menospreze ou as considere menos importantes do que outras. – Completou. Kurenai deu um sorriso sem graça, sentindo-se culpada por trazer o assunto à tona.

– Falando assim, parece que a solidão acaba sendo o seu refúgio. – Disse. Itachi fez um movimento com a cabeça, como que dizendo um "algo assim". Pôde perceber que ele não portava um aspecto bravio, pelo contrário, sua expressão era quase convidativa e parecia estranhamente confortável com o comentário dela. Isso fez com que percebesse o medo que tinha de não ser aceita por ele. – Sinto muito.

– Não há necessidade disso, Kurenai-san. Isso não é grande coisa, afinal. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda repreendendo-se pela sua fala.

Os dias que se seguiram não foram muito diferentes do primeiro, é provável até que tenham sido tão monótonos quanto. Kurenai constatou que seu companheiro não era a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, mas gradualmente pôde notar que ele na verdade se preocupava muito com as pessoas ao seu redor – inclusive aquelas que dizia se aproximar dele por interesse – e parecia prezar pela paz. A cada dia, sentia-se mais e mais atraída por ele, e ela simplesmente não conseguia entender por quê.

Aos poucos surgia a visão de um singelo vilarejo ao pé de uma montanha, completamente pintada de laranja pelo sol do entardecer. Era pequeno, mas mesmo de longe se percebia que era bastante populoso. Pelo horário, via-se que muitos encerravam o expediente e rumavam de volta para casa, esvaziando aos poucos as principais ruas da vila. Itachi puxou a moça para um canto, lançando-lhe um olhar que dispensava qualquer explicação, já que ambos sabiam o que precisavam fazer.

Conforme as ruas ficavam cada vez mais desertas, Itachi e Kurenai preparavam-se para dar início à missão. A kunoichi estava apreensiva, com receio de cometer algum erro que acabasse comprometendo os dois, por isso tentava a todo custo afastar esses pensamentos inoportunos e focar-se em seu trabalho.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Disse o Uchiha, tocando levemente o ombro dela, num gesto encorajador. Kurenai assentiu com a cabeça, observando o companheiro levantar e olhar, concentrado, para o vilarejo lá embaixo, – Eu vou na frente, preciso ter certeza de que eles estão se reunindo agora, e _onde_, exatamente. Nos encontramos na entrada do vilarejo dentro de trinta minutos, entendido? – Itachi desapareceu logo em seguida, deixando a jovem à vontade para terminar de se arrumar.

Kurenai trocou sua confortável uniforme shinobi por um belo kimono azul marinho, a bainha enfeitada com delicadas rosas vermelhas e os ramos desenhados em dourado. A partir daquele momento, era apenas uma viajante em busca de um lugar para passar a noite. Era contra essa ideia desde o início, mas precisavam de alguém infiltrado e ela acabou sendo a melhor candidata para assumir este papel. Trinta minutos mais tarde ela já havia chegado ao local marcado, encontrando-se com Itachi que a esperava, aparentemente, há muito mais tempo do que o combinado.

– Preparada? – Ela fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, procurando evitar qualquer contato visual com ele. A troca de roupa foi suficiente para atrair mais atenção, e já sentia que com ele não seria diferente. Estava na fase em que os hormônios atiçavam e despertavam o interesse pelo sexo oposto e, mesmo tentando disfarçar, o jovem ANBU não conseguia deixar de apreciá-la, consciente de que talvez não voltasse a vê-la naqueles trajes que revelavam sua beleza e destacavam ainda mais seus lábios vermelhos e os olhos cor de carmim. O rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas ligeiramente e balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos que teimavam em dominar sua mente. Em seguida, precipitou-se na direção dela, finalmente informando detalhes do local para onde deveria seguir, os seus rostos tão próximos que era possível sentir o perfume adocicado que a mulher usava. Ela meneou a cabeça e, logo depois, o ninja se retirou. Kurenai então adentrou o vilarejo, fazendo vários olhares masculinos se voltarem para ela enquanto procurava o único estabelecimento que a interessava. Quando finalmente o encontrou, não perdeu tempo e se infiltrou.

Mesmo sendo considerado o melhor da região, o lugar tinha uma aparência precária e pouco higiênica, uma impressão negativa que a fez desejar que os outros andares não fossem exatamente como o primeiro. Olhou em volta. A placa na entrada exibia, em letras garranchosas e apagadas, os dizeres "Pousada", mas via-se que ali também funcionava um bar e, a julgar pela forte presença masculina no local, soube de imediato que a visita de mulheres deveria ser algo raro por ali, pois naquele momento todas as cabeças do bar se viraram para encará-la, a curiosidade presente na face de alguns, senão em todos.

– Uh... Com licença... – Começou, olhando nervosamente para os homens ao seu redor, traçando uma reta em direção ao responsável pelo bar, – Eu estou de passagem pela vila e procuro um bom lugar para passar a noite e...

O responsável – um homem de aparentemente cinquenta anos – pareceu achar graça, pois tentou abafar uma gargalhada.

– Você tem certeza, mocinha? – Perguntou, seus olhos descarados analisando cada curva, cada detalhe do corpo dela. Sua voz rascante fez arrepiar até o menor dos pelos da jovem kunoichi, que, contra sua própria vontade, acenou a cabeça de forma submissa. Ele a fitou por um longo período antes de prosseguir, – São 6.000 ienes o quarto de solteiro, ou 8.000 o quarto de casal, que tem o dobro do espaço.

Kurenai pagou, a contragosto, pela opção mais barata e acompanhou o homem corpulento que a guiaria pelos corredores até onde deveria ser o seu quarto. Subiram o que lhe pareceu serem três lances de escada até que ele parou abruptamente, dando pouquíssimo tempo de reação para a ninja se desvencilhar do ataque. Ela encontrava-se agora prensada contra a parede, o desgosto e a repulsa a dominando enquanto o sentia deslizar suas mãos pesadas por sua cintura, procurando o fecho do obi que prendia o kimono. Sem pensar duas vezes, o prendeu em um genjutsu, porém o que não esperava é que todo o peso do homem, agora desacordado, caísse sobre ela. O que parecia ser algo simples de lidar acabou tomando um pouco do seu tempo. Ela olhou em volta apenas para se certificar de que ninguém tinha visto a cena e rapidamente se pôs a retirar o indivíduo de cima de si.

– Você demorou Kurenai-san.. – Ela lançou um olhar penetrante para Itachi, rapidamente disfarçando enquanto se recompunha. Já estava ciente de que o pequeno imprevisto acabou tomando-lhe mais tempo do que esperava. – Problemas?

– É... Nada de mais. – Respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha, perguntando-se se ela sabia que ele havia presenciado o assédio. Optou por não comentar nada, não precisava deixá-la mais desconfortável com a situação do que ela já estava.

– Precisamos seguir para o último andar, onde eles estão. Porém, de fora é possível apenas observar o que eles fazem... Se ao menos tivesse alguma maneira de me aproximar mais... – Disse, parecendo pensar em formas de contornar a situação.

– Itachi-san, já disse que seria mais fácil para nós dois se eu me infiltrasse, não acha?

– É muito arriscado. – Sua voz soou um pouco seca, em discordância.

– Mas não foi justamente por isso que vim disfarçada? É uma vantagem, já que posso me passar por uma gueixa tranquilamente sem comprometer a missão.

Seu tom de voz foi claro o bastante para fazê-lo entender que ela não aceitaria um "não" como resposta e, mesmo sendo o líder, o Uchiha acabou por ceder, murmurando um "_Não se arrisque demais_" antes dela sumir. Sua vontade de protegê-la aumentava ainda mais quando parava para medir o perigo em que ela estava se colocando – Itachi conhecia detalhes do inimigo que lhe foram proibidos de serem repassados para sua companheira, para sua própria segurança, e admitia que quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor. Alguns instantes depois, Kurenai reapareceu portando o que parecia ser uma bandeja com alguns copos, garrafas de sakê e novos acessórios decorativos no cabelo, agora preso num coque meio rebelde, os fios soltos deixando mais em evidência seus orbes vermelhos. Itachi correu o olhar da bandeja para os acessórios e por fim a encarou, parecendo questionar o quão útil aquelas tralhas seriam para ela.

– Preciso ter certeza de que vou convencê-los. – Resmungou.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Só evite confusão. – Com um quê de quem encerra o assunto, ele fez um sinal para que ela o acompanhasse até o último andar.

Totalmente diferente do restante, o último patamar era decorado com um pouco mais de classe, como se tivesse sido construído para ocasiões quase no final do comprido aposento, encontrava-se apenas uma porta que sem dúvida os levaria até o encontro que deveriam espreitar. Itachi falou algo sobre dar cobertura pelo lado de fora e saiu, sorrateiro, pela única janela do local, deixando sua parceira sozinha mais uma vez, deixando escapar um gemido de lamúria antes de prosseguir.

Ao passar pela primeira porta, a ninja viu-se num longo corredor precariamente iluminado, obrigando-a a surrupiar uma vela para iluminar-lhe o caminho. Sentia um calafrio subir pela espinha enquanto avançava pelo tapete que cobria aposento de canto a canto. Quando enfim chegou ao fim do corredor, parou apenas para se certificar de que não havia ninguém do outro lado, abrindo a porta sem a menor hesitação. Apertou os olhos ao ver que a sala seguinte era bem mais iluminada – e que estava, de fato, vazia – e o único sinal de que pessoas estavam por perto era o som de vozes que ecoava por ali. Podia sentir agora o chakra de vários ninjas, todos reunidos num canto muito próximo de onde ela estava. Dali, era possível ver vários cômodos, alguns dos quais pareciam ter sido esquecidos e deixados com as portas abertas, enquanto as demais estavam fechadas e – Kurenai constatou – trancadas. Continuou avançando até chegar num imenso Hall com mais dois aposentos: o primeiro, à esquerda, estava fechado e o segundo, mais ao lado, fora esquecido aberto com uma pequena fresta por onde as vozes escapavam para preencher o até então silencioso Hall.

– Em breve, muito provavelmente, poderemos colocar nosso plano em prática. – Falou uma voz masculina num tom mais baixo e Kurenai julgou que ele talvez estivesse no outro extremo da sala. – Restam só alguns poucos detalhes.

– E quanto ao seu filho? – Perguntou outra voz, séria. – Já decidiu se vai se juntar a nós ou irá nos trair?

– Todos sabemos que será melhor para ele se juntar a nossa família, certo?

– Claro, claro. Afinal, ele só terá a família para se apoiar depois do golpe, não é mesmo? – Respondeu o primeiro. As gargalhadas ecoaram pelo Hall, deixando a kunoichi com uma terrível sensação de desagrado.

– Esperei minha vida inteira para ver Konoha perecer diante dos olhos do 3º Hokage! - Gritou uma quarta voz. – Mal posso acreditar que este dia finalmente chegou!

Kurenai congelou.

– Acalmem-se, não podemos deixar que seus gritos cheguem até o ouvido dos palermas que trabalham aqui!

"_Droga!_", pensou, "_Eles estão planejando atacar Konoha? Eu... Eu preciso avisar—_" Mas não conseguiu completar a frase, pois ao se virar para fugir acabou esbarrando em alguém que acabara de chegar.

– Ouch! – Exclamou. Na agitação, ela sequer reparou que Itachi estava parado exatamente ao seu lado, não conseguindo evitar a colisão a tempo. – Onde você estava? – Indagou, enquanto se recuperava do susto.

– Como não vi nenhuma gueixa entrar no salão, imaginei que seria melhor voltar e ver o que poderia ter acontecido com ela. – Respondeu ele, calmamente, enquanto a soltava. A moça meneou a cabeça, agradecida. Teria ido de encontro ao chão se o ANBU não a segurasse a tempo.

– Você..! Olha... – Ela ainda tinha as bochechas coradas, mas estava visivelmente alarmada, – Itachi-san, mudança de planos. Precisamos de reforços, esse grupo preten-

Os olhos do Uchiha se estreitaram.

– O que você ouviu?

– Eles... – Começou, mas foi interrompida novamente.

– Não, espere. Aqui não é lugar o mais apropriado para conversarmos, é melhor recuar.

Ela acenou a cabeça concordando, ainda sem saber se deveria se preocupar com a conversa que acabara de ouvir ou com a mudança brusca no comportamento de Itachi, porém não teve tempo de se manifestar, já que um ruído atrás deles indicou que a reunião chegara ao seu fim e os homens agora rumavam em direção ao Hall onde estavam. Eles se entreolharam e rapidamente deixaram o aposento, só parando minutos depois, quando já estavam de volta na floresta.

– Itachi-san... – Começou a moça, insegura. O Uchiha fez um sinal indicando que estava prestando atenção e ela prosseguiu, – A conversa que eu ouvi... É sobre um ataque. Um ataque a Konoha!

– Sim, eu sei. – Confessou. Kurenai ficou perplexa.

– Como assim, você sabe? – Sua voz usualmente doce deu lugar a um tom de fúria que fez Itachi sentir arrependimento pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

– Sandaime me proibiu de revelar este detalhe para você, disse que poderia ser perigoso para a missão. – Disse, por fim. A Yuuhi sentiu certo pesar em sua voz, mas admirou-se por ele ainda manter a compostura. Ela lançou um olhar zangado que Itachi entendeu na hora o significado: omitir aquele detalhe dela lhes custou o sucesso da missão.

A mulher balançou a cabeça, aquela não era hora de discutir sobre coisas pequenas.

– Você sabe perfeitamente o que-

– Sei. E honestamente, é loucura. – Interrompeu ele.

– Mas nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

O silêncio pairou sobre os dois, à medida que Itachi se voltava para a kunoichi, parecendo medir as palavras.

– E o que você planeja fazer?

– Voltar lá e detê-los! – Gritou, seus nervos agora à flor da pele. O Uchiha parecia cético.

– Kurenai-san, você precisa se acalmar. O que vamos conseguir se voltarmos lá agora, só nós dois? Você mesma disse que precisaria de reforços... Senão, muito provavelmente seríamos aniquilados. Eu pelo menos sei com o que – ele fez uma pausa. Esteve muito perto de se entregar. – eu pelo menos sei que seria tolice agir sem antes medir as consequências.

Kurenai o fitava, calada. "_É claro_", pensou. Ele não era capitão da ANBU por mero acaso, ele tinha conquistado tal título. E de repente se sentiu ridiculamente inferior em relação a ele – mas não pôde deixar de respeitá-lo, por conseguir manter o sangue frio numa situação como aquela –, porém não se deixou abalar. "_Itachi-san tem razão. Não posso arriscar nossas vidas por uma decisão errada_", fez então um movimento com a cabeça, mostrando que compreendia a situação, mesmo acreditando que o garoto não havia contado tudo o que sabia.

– Vamos.

* * *

Olá... Pessoal! Faz alguns [muitos] anos que não escrevo nada desses dois, mas acho que aparentemente minha _pequena_ obsessão voltou. hahahaha É, gente, estou num clima meio nostálgico, [re]lendo os caps contando a história do Itachi e assistindo os episódios que o xuxu da Kurenai aparecem... Altas lágrimas rolando aqui AOUEIHOAIUHEO to pensando até em voltar a ler o mangá, mesmo (se não me engano, parei num exato momento da morte do Jiraya, poor Ero-senin)... Mas são muitas histórias surgindo, eis aí minha vontade de escrever fics! Na verdade, deveria voltar e continuar a escrever os capítulos das outras fics (e terminá-las), but that's not gonna happen... Pelo menos não agora. Sim! Pra quem ainda espera por atualizações esses anos todos, ainda há esperança! \o/

Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo (que deveria ser divido em dois, mas sabe como é, né, preguiça e tal...), e se tiverem alguma sugestão, crítica, qualquer coisa, não tenham medo de falar! O próximo capítulo já está pronto, só passando pelo processo de ser "passado a limpo" para o pc, então talvez demore um pouco para publicá-lo. Até lá, conto com a reação de vocês!

E mais uma vez, Uchiha Itachi, Yuuhi Kurenai ou qualquer outro personagem citado não me pertencem (e se pertencessem, Itachi com certeza não teria morrido e Kurenai não teria engravidado do Asuma e ambos teriam tido um affair! Ou não.) :3

Att, Michelle~


End file.
